


Remus Lupin Headcanons: Theatre buff

by acciowolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowolfstar/pseuds/acciowolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a compilation of my "Remus Lupin is a theatre buff who wants to take his boyfriend to a show but he's too afraid to ask" head canon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remus Lupin Headcanons: Theatre buff

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a compilation of my "Remus Lupin is a theatre buff who wants to take his boyfriend to a show but he's too afraid to ask" head canon.

Remus was a theatre buff. No matter the genre, or style, he was most likely interested in whatever musical or straight play was mentioned. 

The local drama theatre was housing an amateur production of Anything Goes, and Remus was beaming with anticipation. He was going to go, and he was hell bent on pursuing Sirius as his date.

He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to pop the question, because he knew Sirius would retaliate. 

Going to the theatre wasn’t like watching a midnight viewing of the new sci-fi movie where you can wear jeans and a week old dirty tee shirt. The theatre called for freshly pressed slacks, crisp patterned ties, newly shined loafers, and a pristine dress shirt layered with an accentuating coat and color matching wrist watch. 

Tickets began to sell quickly and Remus was itching with desire. _He’ll get over it, he wants to spend time with you. Just fucking ask him already._

On the other end of the spectrum, Sirius had turned to James for potential date ideas for Remus and himself. 

“I’ve already hit rock bottom, and Christ know’s why I’m asking you of all people, but please Prongs for the life of me, help me. I want to impress him and make every evening with him worthwhile.”

Of course, his first suggestion was theatre and Sirius groaned. Drama was all slick backed, greasy haired, know-it-alls who talked with crescendoing pitches and wore expensive clothing who’s designers names bear unpronounceable titles. 

“As his boyfriend, you do understand it’s about doing what you both want to do, and not always about you.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes and threw his hands up defensively,

“Yes James, I’ve fucking realized that. I just, why does he have to like such a pretentious art form?” 

“You’re projecting Padfoot.” James smirked, “Look, if you can get over your ego for like two seconds and buy him tickets for a show in town, I swear to god he’ll drop his panties for you and you’re in. Hook, line and sink em’.” 

Unfortunately, James was right. Sirius had to climb over his personal mountain of distress and distaste for the theatre and go for Remus. 

Days had passed and Remus still wussed out every time he built up the slightest amount of courage to ask Sirius to the show with him. Every thing would be on track; he’d walk up to Sirius, ask essential relationship questions like “how are you?” “how are you feeling?” “what did you do today?” etc. but as soon as Sirius reciprocated, Remus would stiffen up and little red alarms would simultaneously go off in his thoughts. 

The night of the opening show had arrived and Remus still had never mustered up the courage to ask his boyfriend. _You moron, the worst he would have done was say no. You never even gave him a chance. And now you’re gonna sit here feeling sorry for yourself, even though it’s your fault that you denied yourself the opportunity._ He leaned against the headboard of his bed and crossed his arms. A permanent pout rested on his face. 

Sirius walked into their room and noticed Remus’ curtains were closed and slowly crept closer.

Remus, too indulged in his self pity, never even realized the other boy’s entrance. 

“Moony?” Sirius’ voice absorbed into the curtains. 

“Mmphm.” Remus breathed heavily to signal that he’d heard the boy.

“What’s wrong? Please, come out.” Sirius beckoned. 

“I’m quite comfortable here.” 

“Just for a second. Pretty please, with a cherry on top.” 

Remus angrily pulled the curtains open to swat at Sirius but quickly retracted his back hand. 

A bundle of freshly picked red roses, all neatly tucked in a bouquet were in Sirius’ left hand. His body was clothed in brown slacks and a corduroy vest with a subtle button down underneath. The sleeves were sloppily folded and pushed past his elbows, just the way Remus liked it. And in the boy’s other hand was the playbill to Anything Goes with two evening tickets peeking out. 

“Oh my god,” was all Remus could make of himself.

“Well, hurry up silly. We’ve got,” Sirius glanced at the watch that was tightly (and rather uncomfortably) fastened on his wrist, “about an hour, and a show to catch.”


End file.
